


Lost

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Raising Anya, Allen, and Aleksandr [21]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Fear, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and Russia come to find that in the midst of shopping they lost their children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Lost**

"Ivan can you get the big baking soda, vanilla, and coconut extras for me," America asked as he came to a stop with their shopping cart.

Russia nodded and reached for the bulk items on the top shelf, while America grabbed sugar and flour from the lower shelves.

"Allen, Anya can you get these things for Daddy," the honey blonde asked as he lugged the sugar bag into the cart and handed over his shopping list.

The twins nodded excitedly and rushed down the aisle to the spices and other baking goods. The family of five was out shopping for food and clothing and whatever else popped into their heads.

"I wa-wanna get out," Aleksandr whined from his place in the shopping cart seat.

"No, last time I let you out you took off after an old woman," Alfred stated.

Alek groaned and slumped over the handle of the cart. He watched his brother and sister come back to the cart and toss in the things they gathered and gave the shopping list back. He looked sullenly at his brother and sister who got to freely walk unlike himself. The twins noticed this and felt bad for their brother.

"Alright next aisle," stated Alfred as he started to push the cart.

Anya and Allen lagged behind Ivan as they walked through the store as they started to whisper to each other.

"Let's get Alek out of the cart," whispered Anya.

"But how, and even if we did we'd have to watch him," Allen whispered back.

"We ask stupid, and of course we'd watch him. He'd be thankful that we got him out and he'd owe us," Anya stated in a little louder whisper.

"Oooohh," Allen said forgetting to keep his voice down.

"What are you ohing about," Russia asked as he looked back to the twins.

"Uh…"

"We were just talking about stuff, but um, can Alek come out of the cart," Anya said quickly to cover her brother's blunder.

"We'll watch him honest," Allen stated and giving his best puppy dog eyes.

The older nation smiled at the pleading looks and could tell that his children were taking more and more after America.

"I do not know. Alfred, do you think Alek should get out even though he's already run away."

Alek looked at his parents with his own set of puppy dog eyes as Alfred thought about it. The honey blonde pushed the cart up to the world foods aisle and stopped. Alfred let out a sigh then nodded his head.

"Alright, but if you two fail to watch him he's going back in the cart, and you two will not get to pick out a new toy."

The twins wide-eyed at hearing this, both uncertain if they wanted to stake something so amazing as a new toy on their three year old brother. Allen put a hand over his mouth and quickly whispered: "If we do this then we can test out whatever we pick on Alek." This brightened Anya's face up and she nodded.

"We can watch him," the twins stated in unison happily.

The two nations gave amused and skeptical looks, but agreed. Alfred took Alek from his seat, which he was itching to just climb out of on his own, then set him down on the floor. Anya and Allen quickly took his hands and Alek beamed a smile at his siblings as their parents eyed them.

"Remember, don't mess up," Alfred stated then turned to his list.

As the shopping trip went on Allen and Anya made it clear to Aleksandr that he owed them for getting him out. He happily excepted even if he didn't know what they meant. As the list grew shorter and the items only available in the specific store they were in got crossed off; Alek had to go to the bathroom.

"Guys, I gotta pee."

"You have your pullups on don't cha," asked Allen as he looked down to his brother.

"No, Daddy gave me big kid underwear."

Alek was potty trained, but occasionally wore pullups when America or Russia knew they'd be out for a long period of time. Though today, both of them had forgotten.

The twins looked at each other than nodded in silent understanding.

"We'll take ya."

"Yeah, the bathrooms just over the next aisle you can see it from here."

Alek gave a grateful smile to his siblings and before they headed off Anya stated that they were taking Aleksandr to the bathroom. Unknown to the group of three was that Anya's words had been drowned out by Ivan and Alfred talking among themselves and the general noise of the busy super-center.

When the group of three came out of the bathroom, all three of them taking care of business, they came out to find their parents gone. Where they once stood by the wall of giant TVs and computer cases was now filled by a man covered in tattoos. The cart was nowhere in sight and they couldn't spot Ivan's head, which usual poked over the top of most aisle racks.

"Where's Daddy and Papa," Aleksandr asked as he looked around.

The twins looked at each other with fear growing, but they tried to hide it. They knew they had to act braver around Aleksandr because they were older and shouldn't get scared of things. But they were only 11 years old and looked younger than that as it was.

"Where's Daddy and Papa," Aleksandr asked again a little whine lacing his voice.

"Uh, Daddy said something about getting ice cream right Anya," asked Allen quickly picking up that Alek was about to cry.

"Yeah! Yeah, that's on the other side of the store," Anaya replied understanding what the plan was her brother had made.

They had to act the parts of heroes for Alek if they wanted to find their parents without their little brother breaking down in the middle of the store. They knew if it happened Alek could go into an asthma attack and neither of them had his inhaler obviously. Aleksandr still had asthma and it was easy for him to have an attack; whether it was crying, laughing, coughing, or running.

"Okay, is it far," Alek asked as he calmed down and let himself be led by both his hands in his siblings.

"Kinda, ya tired of walking," Allen asked.

Alek gave a nod and Anya assured him it wouldn't take long to get where they needed to; even if it was a fake destination.

As they walked the twins scanned the crowds of people around them, but since they weren't very tall because they were physically 8 it was hard to tell who was or wasn't their parents. The twins' hearts thumped in their chests loudly at every passing second that they remained lost in the store. Both of them feeling like giving up and just crying until someone came along, but they tried to keep that as a last resort.

It was around this time that America noticed how quite the kids where being behind them. He turned to glance back thinking he'd find them whispering to each other, but was only met with a tall woman in a sundress. He quickly turned around and pushed the cart around to the clothing part of the store and stopped.

"What is it Alfred," Russia asked curiously.

"Look behind us," was all Alfred could get out.

The older country turned and saw nothing, and as he took this in he realized that he should be seeing something, three somethings.

"Dorogoy, where are the children?"

Alfred turned around to face Ivan with fear plainly on his face and tears welling up in his eyes.

"O-Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my fucking God. We lost them," Alfred stated as he felt panic overtake him. "Oh my God what if they were taken?!"

Ivan quickly grabbed Alfred and pulled him into a tight hug.

"N-No, it will be alright. We can find them, da. We are their father's, their heroes. They are just lost in the store."

Alfred felt like crying his heart out, but Ivan was right. They had to be calm and be the heroes. Alfred nodded and pulled away from Ivan who gave him a soothing kiss on his forehead.

"O-Okay, okay, so… What do we do? I mean this place is huge! They could be anywhere."

"Da, da I know, just…you can look for them while trying to find someone to give an announcement. They will hopefully hear it over all this noise, and I'll go outside just in case they went back to the car on their own."

America nodded again and Russia gave him another kiss before they split up and went on their hunt. Little by little America's worry and fear grew and grew as he looked, and eventually he gave up and tried to find someone to make an announcement.

"God damn it! Why the fuck is there never anyone to help in this fucking store," he growled out, which made the people around him give offended looks. He noticed this and glared right back at them as he said: "What the hell you looking at! I'm trying to find my kids so get lost!"

With that he pushed his heavy cart faster as he tried to search for someone to help him.

** .-.-.-.  **

"Alek stand right here between me and Allen and cover your ears okay," Anya instructed and Alek nodded. "Allen I don't remember where the frozen stuff is at," Anya stated once Alek's ears where covered.

"I don't either! I thought you knew," Allen said and looked around worriedly. "Come on, we can probably find somebody to help us in the big aisle," Allen stated as he pointed to where the clothing section they had wandered into ended and the main pathway began.

Anya agreed and they both took Alek's hands once more and headed off.

As the kids made their way to the main aisle Alfred had finally found someone to help him. He was explaining his situation when Ivan was coming back into the store and spotted him. The two shot each other worried looks as Ivan got closer, but then he stopped as he heard something that sounded like shouting.

"Daddy!"

Alfred had heard it too and looked around the main aisle until he spotted three blond heads staring at him.

"Oh my fucking God my babies!"

America instantly ditched his cart with the store employee and ran to his kids who started to run towards him. Anya and Allen half dragged Aleksandr with them as they spotted their Daddy in the middle of the aisle talking to someone. They couldn't help calling out their daddy to make sure it was him and the instant he turned they ran for him. Russia saw his kids as well and ran to them like Alfred had done. When he got to them America and his children where in tears hugging while the honey blonde gave demands for them never to do that again. Ivan dipped down and grabbed all of them in a tight hug.

"Where did you go," Russia asked when he realized everyone.

"I said we were taking Alek to the bathroom," Anya stated as she wiped tears off her face.

"Baby we didn't hear you," America said with a hoarse voice as he kept touching every one of his kids. Rubbing their cheeks free of tears or fixing their hair and clothes.

"But I said it really loud," Anya stated and Allen backed her up on this.

"Well next time don't just say it to the back of our heads alright," Alfred stated as he picked up Aleksandr.

"Da, get our attentions first. Grab our hands or something to let us know and you shouldn't go to the bathrooms by yourselves," Ivan stated as he picked up the twins together.

"Okay," was all Anya, Allen, and Alek could say.

Ivan took a deep breath at having his children in his arms, and commended them on their bravery as he carried them back to their cart then to the check out.

Alek was put back in his cart and the twins stood with their hands attached to it as America and Russia checked out and paid for their goods. When they began to leave the store manager called out to them and Alfred quickly told everyone to go to the car while he "calmly" talked to the man about their way of running the store.

* * *

***This was completely based of me. I was like 7 or 8 when I got lost in Walmart with my little sister because she needed to go. Since this event I will not leave any adults side when in a store unless I know they have their phone on them and volume on. I've also kept my smaller siblings from being lost by having them stay the fuck in front of me.* Anywho Don't get lost in big places and hoped you liked it!***

 


End file.
